The Holocaust
by justanotherteenagefangirl27
Summary: Wizards everywhere are being kidnapped and sent to work in coal mines or on farms as slaves. They work like dogs and drain all of their magic energy to live in a mortal, magic free society. So the campaign begins the secret guild Fairy Tail will rise again, to save wizard kind! (NALU/GALE/GRUVIA)
1. Chapter 1

One

Natsu's presence filled the room. "What the Frick-Frack do ya want?" I asked rolling over and smushing my pillow in my face. "LUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCY!" I groaned and shoved my face further into the pillow sandwich banging my head against the headboard. "OWWWWW!" I screamed, shooting up and rubbing my sore head. I leaned back hoping to flop onto the soft bed sheets, but my head landed on a surface much more pleasurable.

"You want me to kiss it?" His black eyes met mine, their total beauty dazing me out of anger. "uh-huh" I said quietly, face contorting into a puppy dog expression. He bent down and kissed the top of my head, then started kissing down,down,down on my nose, my cupids bow. Then he hesitated, lips centimeters from mine. "WAKE THE FUCK UP 42937192!" My eyes burst open, "NATSUUUUU!" I screamed as a rush of cold water smacked my face. "GET OUT OF THE BED INTO THE MINES!" Comander Gajeel's hot breath blew in my face.

I fell out of bed, limbs bone thin and some broken, barely holding me up. I scrambled to the mines, pulling off the grungy orange jumpsuit standing only in my bra. The mines are suffocating enough, clothes just made it worse.

"Levvy!" I called making my way to the mine shaft elevator. "Lucy hey!" She waved from the elevator. "Hey!" I said "Sooooo what tunnel are you in?" She asked "SHIT! I forgot to check the board!" I hit the heavy metal elevator shaking my fist at the hard impact. "it's alright, You're tunnel C with me."Juvia's voice, hot and raspy came from the far corner. She too had lost her love, Grey, and had become a recluse. "Juvia! Hey you should've said something!" Juvia was dressed like me, but modest levy kept her suit on and nearly dies everyday from it, too.

"Juv's you want some water, sounds like you need some." I asked. she nodded and I pulled my only celestial key left out from my bra. "Calling Leo, Gate of the Lion!" He appeared instantly, dashing as ever. "Sup my love?" He asked bending down and kissing my greasy head. His glasses flashed and I knew where he was looking. "Leo keep your Frick-Fracking eyes where they should be or I'll send you back!" I shouted, he squeezed his eyes shut. He crossed his arms above his ginger head, standing cool, relaxed. "How come you haven't called me recently,Luc?" he asked. There was silence in the elevator

Leo's key was the only one I'd been able to hide when they'd taken our magic items when they first brought me to the wizard concentration. The mines were made to deteriorate our magic energy to where here is none left and we can live in a mortal, equal world. At least that's what they advertised. They kill most of us here, only the "pretty" ones make it out alive. They die in a few weeks anyway there isn't really a point.

"No reason." I said as relaxed as I could manage"can you go get us some water, we're dying of thirst. Which was true, they never give us water, that's only for special occasions. he nodded, kissed the tip of my nose and materialized to get us water. "Why not ask him to break us out of here?" levy whispered her suggestion, scared of being heard by Commander Gajeel. Her eyes pleaded with me. "I thin-" Juvia was cut off by the screeches "WATTA! WATTA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I heard you ladys needed, water." Leo materialized holding bottles of water. We snatched them and drank greedily, letting the cool liquid quench or thirst and lubricate our windpipes. We all sighed when it was gone, bottles empty to the last drop.

"How come you don't have any of your other keys?" Leo asked suddenly, interrupting the sighs of appreciation to the water. "You heard?" I asked, shocked that my most trusted spirit was eavesdropping. " I heard, after I noticed the conditions and how Levy's dressed, well all of you are dressed. It's time to leave here. Now." "NOOOO!" I screamed. I covered my mouth with my hands. Tears filled my eyes. "Not without him. Not without Natsu." I whispered. Leo must have left. I couldn't tell I was sobbing huddled on the floor. To embarrassed to talk with Levy or Juvia.

The rest of the day was filled with sweat, coal dust, and complete, utter darkness. We left the shafts at eleven and when I got back to my cell, I tore my pant leg off and took out a fresh piece of coal from the mines

_ Dear Natsu,_

_If your reading this, I love you. I always have, always will_

_3 Lucy_

__I then took the coal and carved deep slits on both arms from my wrists to my elbows (horizontally). I saw the flash of pink hair and the cell door broke open. He was holding my hand, keeping me from continuing to cut. He stroked my hair with the other hand kissed my head and face, while murmuring "It's okay Lucy, I'm here now. It's all okay. We'll be out of here soon, Lucy, I promise. I love you, I love you. I missed you so much, but we'll all be okay now. Everything, will be perfect for us."

~Chapter One End~

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
****More every tuesday, unless I'm grounded or something coz that happens pretty often. Remember to reveiw or favorite/follow it if you like! please don't feel pressured or anything just a reminder**

**Arevidarci!**

**~Kyoko X3**


	2. Chapter 2

DOS XD

"Could you two hurry it up?" I hadn't noticed Gray standing there until just now. "GRAAY!" I traded Natsu's warm arms for Gray's icy ones. His skin was just how I reme-" SKIN!? "GRAY YOUR CLOOTHES!" I screamed, he shoved his hand over my mouth "shushsuhsushushhhh" he whispered. But, it was to late, Gajeel was running down the hall. "OY! WHAT ARE YOU LOT DOING?! GET BACK TO YOUR FUCKING CELL! WAIT, WEAR ARE YOUR CLOTHES?! SHOW SOME DAMN DECENCY MAN! GOD!" He yelled. Lights were flashing, alarms blaring "ICE MAKE,PRISON!" The icy cage trapped Gajeel. "IRON DRAGON FIIST!" the ice shattered and Gajeel's right arm was covered in shiny metal, like that Kevin guy from Ben 10.

"NOT SO SMART NOW!" He yelled, smirking cockily. That's when the water hit him. He stood, frozen in rage Juvia appeared. "Well he's seen us,might as well take him too!" Levy walked in behind her. "Hey all!" she smiled "Captains Erza and Jellal are coming, I set up a quick barrier but, we better get going." She skipped up to Gajeel. "I'll be watchin you mister!" she poked his nose. then punched him in the face. He crumpled to the floor. "LEYGO!" Gray and Natsu started dragging him, we set off, Levy leading our little group, skipping and smiling like she hadn't just knocked out a fully grown 7 and a half foot man.


	3. Chapter 3

TRES

By the time we had passed through the gates, the camp was alive with sirens, red lights, and shouting guards. "Lucy! I got you a present!" Natsu whispered and handed my celestial keys and ring. "Natsu!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him, shock administered, his lips came alive under mine and we stood there frozen, his hand crawling up and down my back, mine combing through his pink locks.

"Natsu! Lucy! come on we gotta get moving!" Happy yelled yanking on Natsu's arm. "HAPPY!" I grabbed the little cat and squeezed him close to me. Funny, when I had first gotten here I was so excited Happy was gone, now I was so well, happy, to see him again! " Lucy... Pleease...let...go." he rasped, face turning purple. I dropped him on the ground. "sorry Happy!" i patted his head. "It's all right Lucy! I was excited to see you too!" he smiled "can't remember why." "WHAT DID YOU SAY! I'LL STILL SHRED YOU CAT!" "Well I guess everythings back to normal then." Everybody turrned and looked at Gray. Juvia was drooling, you could practically see the hearts in her eyes. "Gray your cl-" Natsu kissed my forehead. "leave him be he's been dying to get out of that jumpsuit since we got here." Natsu whispered.

"so kiddies where to?" Levvy, asked still skipping like a four year-old. "Yeah where are we going?" I asked, eyebrows raised (I doubt anyone could see them though it was pitch black). Natsu replied, "Isn't it obvious? Fairy Tail!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**Sorry for not writing in a while guys! Massive writers block I've been sitting here like lalala watching Hetalia. About Hetalia I'm writing a new fic, it's pretty cool. once again sorry! and don't forget to reveiw, I love new ideas or things I could twerk (not in the weird miley cyrus way but well you know what I mean, don't you?) **_

_**~Kyoko **_


End file.
